Trophy Room
The trophy room allows you to exhibit the trophies that you receive through various accomplishments. Overview The trophy room belongs to the support rooms category and is used to show off the trophies that you win by completing different achievements. The room becomes available at throne room level 3 and has no upgrades. It contains five pedestals and two wall mounts, allowing you to place seven trophies in total. At first only 3 pedestals are available, but later on at throne room level 6 you can unlock the first wall mount and at throne room level 9 the second one. The fourth pedestal can be unlocked by sharing your game profile to Facebook or by spending 600 Gems. The last pedestal can only be unlocked if you purchase a premium account. Trophies Trophy Image Requirements The Cow King Defeat Grav in his hideout. Back the Earth Defeat Mortalis at his altar. Heart of the Woods Defeat Shrum in his lair. Smoke without Fire Defeat Argonius at his adobe. Hypno Frog Defeat Frogus at his altar. Tamer of the Beast Defeat OM-NOM in his cave. Liberator of the Lands Defeat the Abyss Lord in his stronghold. Defender of the Kingdom Complete 300 invasion points. Complete 1000 invasion points. Complete 3000 invasion points. Utilizer Participate in 5 portals. Participate in 25 portals. ? Participate in 50 portals. Road of Rage Complete Portal level 20. Complete Portal level 40. Complete Portal level 60. Complete Portal level 70. Complete Portal level 80. Demonologist Place first in the Portal ranking 1 time. ? Place first in the Portal ranking 10 times. ? Place first in the Portal ranking (?) times. Conqueror Reach 3,500 ranking. Aggressor Win 100 attacks on other players. Win 1000 attacks on other players. ? Win 5000 attacks on other players. Warlord Win 100 attacks on other players in a row. Master of Defense Win 50 Castle defenses against other players. Win 500 Castle defenses against other players. ? Win 1500 Castle defenses against other players. Worker of the Month Complete 500 daily quests. Complete 1500 daily quests. Champion Place first in the Tournament 10 times. Place first in the Tournament 100 times. Place first in the Tournament 500 times. Knight Participate in a Tournament 50 times. Participate in a Tournament 500 times. Participate in a Tournament 3000 times. 1st place in the tournament season Place 1st in the Tournament season. ? Place 1st in the Portal ranking 10 times. 2nd place in the tournament season Place 2nd in the Tournament season. 3rd place in the tournament season Place 3rd in the Tournament season. Knight of the Spring Collect all equipment sets related to the Spring Festival event. Conqueror Beast Defeat the Beast on Spring Isle. Game of Thrones Place 1st in the Tournament 10 times in a row. Battle King ? Place prize in the Tournament seasons 3 times in a row. Patron 500 clan donations Team player ? Stay in one clan for 365 days in a row Category:Rooms Category:Support Rooms